marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psylocke
' Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock', also known as Psylocke, is a human mutant and Otherworlder, although her mind has been relocated into a mutant body. Biography Betsy Braddock and her twin brother Brian were born to James and Elizabeth Braddock. When the twins were in their early twenties, their parents were killed in an explosion in their father's laboratory, causing by a malfunctioning super-computer. Following this, Betsy began working as a charter pilot. Shortly after Brian became the hero Captain Britain, Betsy alerted him taht their brother Jamie had been injured while testing his racecar in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. Betsy flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as their neared the crash by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne; luckily, both inside survived the crash, but Dr. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them. They managed to overpower her, however. Betsy was taken to the nearby Morder Research Centre for treatment, unwittingly delivering her into the hands of one of Dr. Synne's agents, Dr. Ramsey. When Brian managed to defeat Synne, Ramsey reverted to his true allegiances as an agent of the Red Skull, taking both Betsy and Jamie as hostages. Both were subsequently freed by their brother and his new ally, Captain America. It was after this that Betsy experienced her first reported psychic incident, and she had a visionary dream warning her of Brian's peril fighting the mad Lord Hawk. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Psylocke possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. She can read minds and communicate mentally over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Energy Constructs:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers", Psylocke can generate a psychic blade with razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy by focusing her psionic powers into her hands. She can plunge these knives into the mind of other people, disrupting the neurons and possibly causing death. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral or physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. *''Telepathic Cloaking:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by powerful telepaths such as the Shadow King. She can extend these defense to others around her as well. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Psylocke has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mind Control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Danger Sense:'' She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. *''Paralysis Inducement:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Memory Manipulation:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Superhuman Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psychic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks, such as mind reading and illusions. Telekinesis: Psylocke has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of the world around her. She can move and levitate people, as well as fly under her own power. Although she is capable of flying and manipulating matter, she has shown little inclination to do so in combat situations. Initially, Psylocke found that using her telekinetic powers in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proved easier than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed more control over fine matter. *''Force Field Generation:'' She can create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength to deflect or decelerate incoming attacks. *''Flight:'' She can personalize her telekinetic powers so that she is able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. *''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Agility:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. *''Energy Constructs:'' Psylocke is capable of constructing psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally, or both in some way. She has showed skill in creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length, and power which she uses in combat. She most commonly manifests a telekinetic katana which, at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and, at its highest level, can slice through armor. She has also demonstrated manifesting a crossbow, a bow and arrow, a spiked flail, and claws. *''Energy Blasts:'' She has been seen using raw psi-energy for energy blasts. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Magic, Telepathic, and Reality Warp Immunity: Monarch has altered his sister at a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called the First Fallen. His changing of her personal being gave her an immunity to magic, psionics, and alterations to the space-time continuum, as well as an imperceptibility to similarly empowered beings. Teleportation (formerly): While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances. On one occasion, she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Technological Invisibility (formerly): Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Revanche, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions, she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations (such as the Crystal Palace's systems). Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various ninjutsu techniques, such as taijutsu and kenpo. Even though is known as a ninja and worked for the Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster. Psylocke has received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area. Weaponry: Psylocke is also well-versed in the use of all ninja weapons. Espionage: She is skilled in stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape and evasion, covert methods, and espionage. Acrobatics: She is a skilled acrobat. Weaknesses Power Balance: The downside of her powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depends on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their overall level of power. For instance, if she is using telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts. Notes *Psylocke is 5'11" and weighs 155 pounds. In her original body, she had blue eyes and blonde hair that she often dyed purple. In her current body, she has violet eyes and purple hair. She also formerly had a red tattoo over her left eye when she gained Crimson Dawn powers. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Otherworlders Category:X-Men (Magneto's) (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:X-Force (Earth-616) Category:X-Force (Strike Team) (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616) Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-616) Category:Captain Britain Corps (Earth-616) Category:X-Club (Earth-616) Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive (Earth-616) Category:X-Treme X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Sisterhood of Mutants (Earth-616) Category:Exiles (Multiverse) Category:Hand (Earth-616) Category:Triads (Earth-616) Category:S.T.R.I.K.E. (Earth-616) Category:S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi Division (Earth-616) Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-616) Category:Resources Control Executive (Earth-616) Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Constructs Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Mind Control Category:Danger Sense Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Superhuman Tracking Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Energy Blasts Category:Precognition Category:Magic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Teleportation Category:Technological Invisibility Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Weaponry Category:Espionage Category:Acrobatics